


not just where you bump and grind it

by klaineanummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, M/M, Model Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineanummel/pseuds/klaineanummel
Summary: Twenty-five-year-old model Blaine Anderson has a very interesting meeting with Vogue's editor-in-chief, Kurt Hummel.





	not just where you bump and grind it

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt I got from yruablackwarbler over on tumblr. They wanted model!Blaine and older!Kurt. Hopefully this is somewhat what you had in mind <3 
> 
> Title from Madonna's "Vogue"
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!! See you soon for Klaine Advent ;)

Blaine’s Friday shoot ends up running about two hours over, but Blaine is used to that. Honestly, he doesn’t even care. It’s not like he has anything better to do anyway. His roommate is out with his girlfriend, and Blaine’s boyfriend is working late, yet again.

Might as well clock in some extra hours himself.

“Can you turn your head a little to the left?” the photographer, Jane Hayward, asks, and Blaine complies instantly. He learned pretty early in the model-game not to question the photographer, or the artistic director. It’s especially imperative not to question somebody when they’re playing the role of both, as Jane usually does.

He’s on his last outfit of the evening, but he’s considering asking if they can do a couple more. He needs the money, and he’s also not ready to go home to an empty apartment just yet.

He could, of course, go to his boyfriend’s apartment and hang out with Mr. Meows, his boyfriend’s cat, but he isn’t sure if that’s sadder than just being alone. Besides, his boyfriend’s apartment is substantially bigger than Blaine’s, meaning his alone-ness would only be magnified.

“Okay, Blaine, can you focus in, please? You’re getting that glossy look in your eye again.”

“Sorry,” Blaine mumbles, bringing himself back to the moment. He’s worked with Jane more than any photographer in his career at Vogue, and he forgets sometimes how well she knows him.

Jane instructs him to change his position, and Blaine does so easily. He and Jane work well together, and he’s glad that it’s her he’s stuck back with. He once got stuck with a contract photographer, and it was the most miserable nine hours of his life.

“Look just beyond my shoulder,” she says, and Blaine does so, knowing the position accents his jawline perfectly.

It also brings to his attention that Kurt Hummel, editor-in-chief of Vogue, has just walked onto his shoot.

“Oh, lord,” Jane says instantly, and Blaine looks back to her to see that she’s lowered her camera and is looking over her shoulder. She smirks when her eyes land on Kurt Hummel. “I knew it,” she says.

“Just keep shooting, it’s fine,” Blaine says, getting back into position.

He watches as Kurt Hummel chats with one of the make-up artists, who looks like she’s about to pee her pants. He shifts a little, surreptitiously trying to get a better look at the older man, though clearly not doing a good enough job, as Jane sighs heavily and says, “ _You_ said to keep shooting, Blaine.”

He blushes, forcing himself to look at her. “I’m sorry,” he says.

She shakes her head, clearly trying to hide a chuckle. “Does your boyfriend know about your massive crush on our boss?”

If anything, Blaine blushes harder. “Maybe,” he says, eyes straying back to the man in question. “Okay, yes, I may have mentioned it once or twice.”

“And he’s okay with it?”

He shrugs. “He thinks it’s cute.”

“Really?” she lets go of her camera near her chest, letting it hang there. “He thinks it’s cute that you spend most of your time here lusting after a rich, older man?”

Blaine looks back to her. “Yes?”

She doesn’t hide her chuckle this time. “You’re the luckiest guy in the world, then, Blaine.”

He sighs, eyes flicking back to the editor-in-chief of the magazine. “Yeah, I am.”

“Okay, come on, enough mooning,” she says, snapping her fingers. “We’re almost done here, and I’m ready to go home. Can you manage not to look like a love-struck teenager in every one of these pictures, or should we just call it a day?”

Blaine nods instantly, pulling his eyes away from Kurt. “Yes, of course. Let’s get this done.”

He does manage to focus well enough, despite his accelerated heart rate. He occasionally glances over to see if Kurt is still there, a feeling of pure glee shooting through him every time he sees that yes, indeed he is.

They shoot for about ten minutes before they are forced to stop again, though this time it isn’t Blaine who is the culprit.

Kurt Hummel stands before Blaine, just behind Jane, drawing her attention with a careful throat clear and a quiet, “Miss Hayward.” Blaine’s throat dries at the sight of him this close, and he watches as he and Jane engage in a quiet conversation that he can’t quite hear.

He really looks remarkable for his forty-two years. Tall and lithe, wearing the hell out of a burgundy suit, and eyes sparkling like those of a child. If it weren’t for the hint of grey creeping past his roots, and the lines at the edge of his eyes, you’d never guess he was a day over thirty.

Blaine bites down on his lip as he stares at the man, trying not to be too obvious. Not that it really matters, of course. Everybody at Vogue and their mother knows about Blaine’s crush on Kurt. He isn’t exactly the subtlest of crushers.

He’s staring at Kurt’s face when the man turns to him, like an after-thought, “Oh, Mr. Anderson,” he says, ever the professional, “I should still be around when you’re finished shooting, if you’re ready for that meeting you requested last week.”

Blaine nods instantly, trying not to grin too widely. “Of course, sir,” he says. “I’m definitely ready for it, sir.”

Kurt raises an eyebrow, lips quirking up just slightly in the corners, then turns on his heel and marches away.

Blaine watches him go, lips pressed together in excitement.

“Easy there, tiger,” Jane teases.

Blaine chuckles self-deprecatingly, then tries to force all thoughts of his upcoming meeting with Kurt out of his mind, wanting to finish the shoot as soon as possible now.

Maybe this evening won’t be such a bust after all.

*

It feels like an eternity passes between Kurt leaving the shoot and Blaine finally standing in the elevator, pressing the button for the building’s top floor. In reality, it only took around half an hour longer to finish the shoot, and then another half hour to change and get his things in order.

Still. All he can think about is this meeting with Kurt. He really hopes they’re going to be discussing what he thinks they’ll be discussing, because otherwise he is going to be _very_ disappointed.

The elevator doors ding to announce his arrival, and he walks out with a pep in his step. The top floor is almost completely deserted, as basically everybody has gone home by now. He thinks he sees a couple of lights on under office doors, but for the most part it’s a ghost town. Even Kurt’s secretary isn’t sitting in front of his office, just waiting to give him a withering glare and a snappy, “Do you have an appointment?”

Today, he walks right past her desk and right up to Kurt’s door, knocking on it lightly.

“Come in,” Kurt calls through the door.

Blaine opens it carefully, trying not to come across as too eager, even though it’s a lost battle. The minute the door is closed behind him and Kurt raises his eyes to Blaine’s, Blaine is across the room and in Kurt’s lap.

“Oh, hello,” Kurt purrs, hands going down to Blaine’s hips to steady him as he practically climbs on top of Kurt. “I wasn’t expecting you so soon.”

Blaine grins down at Kurt. “We were already running over when you got there,” he says, leaning his face down toward Kurt’s. “Almost ready to wrap up. Can I stop talking and make out with you now?”

“Always so eager,” Kurt teases, but he tilts his head up as he does it, parting his lips ever so slightly in a far too tempting invitation.

Blaine covers those amazing lips with his own, hands tightening on Kurt’s shoulders. Kurt pulls his body closer, his torso tipping toward Kurt and bringing his hips into contact with Kurt’s stomach.

“Missed this,” Blaine whispers, their lips brushing as he speaks. “You’ve been working so much lately.”

“Issue comes out in two days.”

Blaine groans. “Working. So. Much.”

Kurt chuckles. “What about you? I feel like every time I go down to the studio you’re doing a shoot.”

“I’m booking as many as I can,” he says. “Hoping you’ll see me and remember your poor boyfriend, suffering without you.”

“Oh, my poor boyfriend,” Kurt coos. “What can I do to make it up to him?”

Blaine pulls back a little and raises an eyebrow, licking his lips. “Let me ride you in this chair?”

“Blaine,” Kurt groans, head falling back. “You can’t just _say_ things like that.”

“I think I just did,” Blaine says. He grins, wiggling his eyebrows. “Come on. I know you have lube and condoms hidden here somewhere.”

Kurt’s cheeks turn slightly red, and it brings Blaine so much joy to be able to do that. He climbs off Kurt’s lap and raises an eyebrow. Kurt stares at him for a moment, then sighs and gets out of the chair, heading toward the bookshelf in the corner of his office.

Blaine takes the opportunity to quickly rid himself of his pants and underwear, making sure he’s bent over facing away from Kurt for when Kurt turns back around.

He hears his boyfriend’s gasp, and within seconds there are hands on his ass, palming the cheeks and spreading them slightly.

“Fuck, Blaine,” Kurt whispers into his ear. “Do you even know what you do to me?”

Blaine smirks, feeling Kurt’s cock rubbing against his lower back. “I think I do,” he says, pushing his ass further into Kurt’s hands. Kurt squeezes tight, one finger dipping down to tease at his hole. Blaine gasps.

He turns in Kurt’s arms, leaning up a little to kiss Kurt again, bringing a hand up to the nape of his neck to keep him in place. Kurt keeps one hand on Blaine’s ass, fingertip rubbing over his hole, while the other deftly undoes the buttons on his shirt. Blaine shrugs out of it as soon as he can, leaving him standing naked before his still fully-clothed boyfriend.

With a grin, he pushes Kurt back into the chair, then takes the lube and condom from where Kurt had set it on his desk and shoves the lube into Kurt’s hand. Kurt watches, eyes dark, as Blaine undoes his belt, pops open his pants button, and lowers his zip. Blaine’s cock throbs as he pulls Kurt’s cock out of his underwear and pants. He carefully places himself back in Kurt’s lap, straddling his legs precariously on the chair.

“Finger me,” he whispers, draping his arms over Kurt’s neck, condom dangling from his fingers. “Please.”

“Love it when you beg,” Kurt whispers back, kissing him briefly, before focusing on uncapping the lube and spreading some around his fingers. As soon as that’s done, he awkwardly tucks it between his thigh and the chair, bringing his wet fingers back down to Blaine’s ass, parting his cheeks carefully with his dry hand.

“Oh, god,” Blaine hisses as he feels Kurt’s finger breach him.

He’s always loved the feeling of something in his ass, ever since he discovered he could finger himself back when he was sixteen years old. Still, though, nothing has ever felt as perfect inside him as Kurt’s fingers or Kurt’s cock. Every time feels like the first time, and it makes goosebumps erupt all over Blaine’s skin.

“Why are you taking so long?” Blaine whimpers as Kurt pumps a single digit in and out of him. “You know I can take more.”

“Yeah, I do know,” Kurt says, tilting his head up and pressing a kiss to Blaine’s chin. “But it’s been almost three weeks since we’ve done this, and I want to savour it.” He sucks gently at the spot where Blaine’s jaw becomes his neck, careful not to leave a mark. “Do you have a problem with that?”

He pulls his finger out, then pushes it back in, accompanied by a second. Blaine moans, head falling back slightly.

“Not enough of one to make you stop,” he manages to say, rocking his body gently against Kurt’s, moving his hips to the rhythm of Kurt’s fingers.

As promised, Kurt takes his sweet time fingering Blaine open.

Blaine both loves and hates every second of it.

By the time Kurt has been pumping three fingers in and out of him for almost five minutes, Blaine feels about ready to burst. His cock is dripping pre-come, and his ass is desperate for more.

“Please, fuck me now,” he groans, pressing himself against Kurt tightly, desperate for some friction on his dick. Usually Kurt would ream him out for daring to get pre-come on his shirt, but he can tell that Kurt is pretty far gone, too.

He grins up at Blaine and says, “As you wish,” before removing his fingers from inside of him.

Blaine lifts himself slightly, ass clenching around nothing, and tears open the condom package, rolling it onto Kurt’s dick as quickly as he can. Kurt follows the action up by covering his latex-covered cock in lube, carelessly tossing the small bottle out of the way when he’s done.

“Get down here,” he practically growls at Blaine, who is more than happy to acquiesce.

Kurt’s suit pants feel odd under his thighs, especially contrasted to the feeling of his cockhead rubbing against Blaine’s asshole. He bares down on it, forcing Kurt inside of him. He’s not in the mood for any more of Kurt’s teasing.

Thankfully, Kurt doesn’t seem to be in the mood for that anymore either. He places one hand on Blaine’s hip, keeping the other at the base of his own cock, and helps the younger man sit himself on his dick.

Blaine breathes out deeply as he fully seats himself on Kurt’s lap, his cock deep inside of him. He can feel it throbbing in his ass, and clenches his muscles around it, loving the sound of Kurt’s moan when he does it.

He begins to roll his hips slowly, getting used to the feel of Kurt inside of him after so long. Kurt moves his other hand to Blaine’s hips as well, helping to move him up and down on his cock, watching him with a smile on his face and pupils so dilated his eyes are practically black.

“Love watching you do that,” Kurt breathes, eyes never leaving Blaine’s. “Love watching you bounce on my cock.”

“Just watching?” Blaine asks, raising an eyebrow, increasing his speed minutely.

“And feeling,” Kurt rasps out. “You have the tightest ass in the world, Blaine. Fucking made for my cock.”

“I know,” Blaine agrees instantly. “I know.”

They fall back into silence, the only sound in the room that of their skin smacking together, and the chair creaking slightly under their shared weight.

“You know,” Blaine says, clenching his ass again. “I think Jane thinks I’m cheating on my boyfriend with you.”

Kurt gasps as Blaine rolls his hips expertly. “She thinks you’re cheating on me with me?”

“At least emotionally,” Blaine replies. “To be fair, she doesn’t know that my boyfriend is you.”

“Because she’d think I was your sugar daddy, right?” Kurt teases, squeezing Blaine’s hips.

Blaine laughs. “You _are_ my sugar daddy,” he teases right back. “I would have never got that gig at _Luna_ ’s if it weren’t for you.”

“So, not your sugar daddy, just your career advancement daddy,” Kurt says, beginning to move Blaine’s hips with his hands, forcing him to go faster.

“You know it,” Blaine replies. “Though don’t expect me to start calling you ‘daddy’ in bed.”

“I would never,” Kurt promises, thrusting up into Blaine particularly hard and making him cry out.

Blaine tightens his hold on Kurt’s shoulders, then asks, “Did I tell you that that producer I met at _Luna_ ’s called? He wants to sign me on for an EP.”

“Blaine!” Kurt says, hands tightening on Blaine’s hips. “You couldn’t think of any better time to tell me that?”

“Sorry, I just remembered now. You’ve been so busy lately…”

“I know,” Kurt says. “I promise things will calm down soon, okay?”

“Okay,” Blaine says, leaning down to kiss Kurt gently.

“Okay,” Kurt repeats. “Now, can we please stop talking about things that aren’t me fucking you?”

“Oh, yes please,” Blaine whimpers, quickening his pace. “I’m close.”

“I am too,” Kurt says.

Blaine raises an eyebrow, thrusting down hard. “Really?”

“Hey, there,” Kurt says, pinching the skin around his hips, making Blaine gasp. “Was that a dig at my age?”

“Obviously,” Blaine replies. “You usually last a lot longer than me.”

“Well, that’s because you’re twenty-five, and haven’t practiced taking your time enough.”

“I think we’ve been practicing plenty,” Blaine says. It’s true, too. Ever since he and Kurt started dating six months ago, he’s had more sex than he’s ever had in his life.

Although, he supposed not as much lately.

“Three weeks, Blaine,” Kurt says, as though reading Blaine’s mind. “It’s been three weeks.”

“The longest you’ve ever gone without getting some ever, right?” Blaine can’t help but tease.

Kurt leans up and nips Blaine’s bottom lip. “You’re particularly feisty today.”

“Must be all the cock in me.”

“I like it,” Kurt chuckles.

He brings a hand down and wraps it around Blaine’s cock, something he only ever does when he’s about to come. He knows well enough by now that Blaine can hold off a decent amount of time, as long as Kurt doesn’t touch his cock. As soon as he touches his cock, it’s all over.

Indeed, within minutes Blaine feels his stomach tightening, and his head falls back as he comes into Kurt’s hand and onto his own stomach. Kurt groans and comes inside of him, clearly pushed over the edge by Blaine’s ass clenching around him as he comes.

Blaine falls limply against Kurt, knees giving out as soon as he finishes. “Oh, god,” he whimpers. “My thighs are going to _burn_ tomorrow.”

“This was your idea,” Kurt reminds him.

“I know,” Blaine sighs. “Don’t regret it, either. I needed that.”

“So did I,” Kurt replies, pulling Blaine close and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “So did I.”

*

“Hey,” Kurt says as Blaine goes to leave. Blaine stops in the doorway, raising an eyebrow at Kurt. “Do you want to move in with me?”

Blaine’s eyes widen. “Really?” he asks.

“Yeah, really,” Kurt says, walking over from where he’d been lounging against his desk. “I hate going home to an empty bed, especially on nights like this.”

Blaine smiles, nodding instantly. “Of course,” he says. “I’d love to move in with you.”

“Good,” Kurt says, leaning down to kiss him when he reaches him. He pulls back a touch, then asks, “What about going public?”

Blaine freezes. “You… you want to go public?”

“Yeah,” Kurt says. “I mean, we’ve been dating for six months. Everybody knows you have a thing for me. Is it really that big a deal to confirm that I have a thing for you, too?”

“I thought you were worried about the talks,” Blaine says. “You know, the judgement.”

“I don’t care,” Kurt says, shrugging. “Let them think what they want.”

Blaine’s face slowly blooms into a smile. “You’d really be okay with it? With people knowing you’re screwing a twenty-five-year-old model?”

“No, Blaine,” Kurt says, cupping his face tenderly. “I’m okay with people knowing I’m in love with _you_.”

Blaine’s smile grows even wider. “I love you, too,” he says, beyond happy to finally say those words out loud.

“Good,” Kurt smiles. “So. You move in, and we come out as a couple?”

Blaine hums. “Only if you let me ride you in that chair again sometime soon.”

Kurt laughs and pulls him into a hug. “I think that can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr ](http://klaineanummel.tumblr.com/post/168064766470/not-just-where-you-bump-and-grind-it)


End file.
